marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Blackveil (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Nightmask | Aliases = Adam, "Blackveil" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Starbrand; formerly , , | Relatives = Ex Nihilo (creator, deceased); Abyss ("aunt", deceased); Eternity (grandfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Savage Land; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 179 lbs. | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | Hair2 = , formerly baldCategory:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Crescent-shaped scar on forehead, no visible pupils or irises | Citizenship = None | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Granted multiversal knowledge by White Event | Origin = First man created by Ex Nihilo | PlaceOfBirth = The Garden, Mars | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = "Adam" was the first humanoid being created by Ex Nihilo in his effort to create life anew on Earth. But as soon as he emerged from his cocoon, his ability to speak in Builder Machine Code made Nihilo and his sister Abyss think something was wrong. He was later taken into custody of the Avengers in order to study him and try to decode his language. Tony Stark managed to decode his name into "Blackveil." After a therapy session with the new Captain Universe, Shang-Chi was told the presence of it was because the universe was dying. Both Captain Universe and "Blackveil" met, and as she managed to translate correctly his language, she discovered his name was Nightmask and he was announcing that the White Event was coming to Earth. In that moment, a blaze of lightning from outer space hit the Earth. Starbrand Nightmask led the Avengers in finding the Star Brand host, Kevin Connor, who was located at the ruins of a college, and aided them in destroying his empowerment. After a brief battle with the Avengers, Kevin Connor was taken by Nightmask to Mars, in order to seek help from Ex Nihilo. In the meantime, he explained to Starbrand what caused his powers and what his purpose was. On Mars, Ex Nihilo revealed that the White Event was caused by his attempts to make Earth sentient. Nightmask teleported Connor and himself to Croatia, one of the places modified by Ex Nihilo, where strange creatures started forming a brain-like structure. The "brain" tried to absorb Nightmask, but he was rescued by Starbrand, who accidentally killed the organism in the process, "killing" the Earth's potential consciousness. The Avengers arrived on the scene and attempted to stop them. They fought back until Starbrand surrendered. As they were out of options, the heroes decided it would be better for Starbrand to be off the Earth and placed him in Tony Stark's Dyson Sphere which was under construction around the Sun, in the company of Nightmask. When Captain Universe sensed a new threat coming to Earth, she advised the Avengers to recruit Nightmask and Star Brand into the team, which they did. Time Runs Out After the Avengers fell into S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, Star Brand and Nightmask left the team to investigate the decay of the universe. For some reason, Nightmask began to rejuvenate. They returned to Earth when they received a message from Sunspot, inviting them to join his own Avengers team as there had been new progress on the research related to Incursions. Using A.I.M.'s resources, Sunspot managed to put into operation a machine capable of transporting individuals across the Multiverse, in hopes of finding the source of the decay of the Multiverse, and a group of them, the "Multiversal Avengers," embarked in said mission. Nightmask was among this heroes. In their journey, the Multiversal Avengers arrived to the base of the Black Priests, whom they believed to be enemies, as they would destroy alternate Earths. After discovering their true motivation, that of saving the Multiverse, the Multiversal Avengers allied with the Black Priests, and were informed of the true enemies they had to face, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal. While the Black Priests tried to find Rabum Alal, the Multiversal Avengers would set out to find the Ivory Kings (also known as the Beyonders). The Avengers traveled across numerous universes, navigating the map left by the Mapmakers. The use of his powers caused Nightmask to rejuvenate, and the final jump across universes caused him to revert into non-existence. All New All Different When the universe came back to life, so did Nightmask and the rest of its inhabitants, with no memory of their temporary demise. After defeating Blizzard in China, he was offered membership by Sunspot in his New Avengers, but he declined and instead, he started attending college along with Starbrand. On the first day of college, they were attacked by mind-controlled Nitro, Graviton and Blizzard twice, and the second time almost cost Kevin's life, because he was fighting the three of them on his own. Meanwhile, Adam was tracking the source of their control and found out the responsible were the Eternity's children Explosion, Gravitation and Entropy. After taking away their control over the Earth criminals, he returned to Earth and both he and Kevin attended their first college party. The next day, Kevin and Adam met with Kolobus, after Libra brought them together. Then, Kolobus helped them prevent the Kree Starbrand from killing Kevin and destroying Earth, although, in the end, it was revealed that there's a fail-safe in the Starbrand power that causes them to become attracted to one another and kiss. Because of this, they call off the fight and Va-Sohn agrees not to attack any more worlds, as Kevin would be there to "make things cosmically awkward". Therefore, Va-sohn and Joras-Kyl are returned to their homeworld to reconsider their options. Secret Empire When trillions of Chitauri were approaching the Earth, heavy-hitter superheroes prepared to hold the line while Iron Man and Ironheart fixed the Planetary Defense Shield. Meanwhile, it was revealed the Shield's malfunctions were actually purposefully caused by Captain America, with superficial damage of Hydra's attack covering that up. Rogers activated the Shield. leaving Starbrand, Nightmask and the rest of the heroes on Earth's orbit exiled on the other side. | Powers = Nightmask is an artificial being created from Ex Nihilo's machine with the purpose of being the first of a new race of humans. Yet somehow, he was altered with aspects not programmed into his genetic code. This change may somehow be related to the universal transcendent advent called the White Event, bestowing upon him strange new powers. ]] Cosmic Awareness Techno-Communication: Nightmask has the ability to control and radically alter machines. Moreover, he can not only manipulate technology, re-purposing it to his will, but can somehow communicate with it as though it were sentient. Currently it is unknown how he does so, whether it be psionic, physical, cosmic or some other outer source that enables its use, but it's believed to be related to the Builders. Energy Halos: Nightmask's powers often manifest themselves as light-blue energized patterns in the form of energy discharges, often accompanied by strange symbols gravitating around and off of his skin and clothing. It is assumed that these symbols give him other abilities, such as: * Portals: Possesses vast matter/energy transportation ability, by creating portals in and out of the Superflow, an extra dimensional dream-scape which is a shortcut between any two points in space. This also enables him to communicate and see people through space. * Energy Blast: Through his halos Nightmask can disperse and direct concussive force blasts from his person. * Clothes Changing: Nightmask is able to change is clothes at will. * Holographic Projection: Nightmask can also use his Halos to project holograms with audio projection and access databases. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: | Strength = | Weaknesses = the use of his powers caused Nightmask to rejuvenate, to the point of ceasing to exist. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Wile attending university, Adam majored in poetry. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Technopaths Category:Teleporters Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Multilingual Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Transformed by the White Event Category:Empire State University Student